Stargate Time
by Stardino
Summary: General O'Neill comes back to SG1 as an adivsor. At the same time a new member is added to SG1 after Mitchell leaves to get married. The new member acts a lot like Jack and Sam. JackSam plot mostly and DanielVala. Please write reviews I do like them so.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_SGC 0800_

An old truck drove to Cheyenne Mountains. The Privates First Class at the gates of an Airforce base thought is was Major General O'Neill coming to see them. Last time they had seen him, he had come back from the Beta Site and left to see the president. They were about to let the truck in as it neared but one of the soldiers noticed it was a young girl. The truck stopped and a soldier neared the truck.

The girl was wearing informal Airforce base uniform and on her jacket it said Capt. A. Smith. She also had a black cowboy hat. Her eyes were hidden by blue sunglasses. She had black hair that was barely seen and she seemed to be Hispanic. When she noticed the soldier she smiled.

"Cold day huh Private," she said.

"Ma'am…are you bringing anything with you?" the soldier asked.

"Yes I am. My telescope, clothes, and personal belongs are in my duffel bags in the back. Next to me are my papers and id in by backpack," she said. She took off her sunglasses and gave the private her papers and id. The soldier looked over the papers and id. After the soldier looked over the papers and after all seemed well, he handed the Captain back her papers.

"Let her in," he shouted. The captain didn't drive in but signaled the soldier to come back to her. He did.

"Yes ma'am?" he asked.

"Do you know where I can find a close apartment to this base?" she asked.

"No ma'am," he replied back.

"Well then, thanks Private," she said and drove on in. She parked her truck and put on her back up and took two duffel bags from the back of her truck. She entered the base. At sublevel 11 she signed in and found that her room would be in sublevel 26. She whistled at the thought of the long elevator ride and went to the other set of elevators. The elevators door first opened at level 20 and a man entered. He was very tall compared to the Capt. He was dark, had black cropped hair, and a weird symbol on his forehead. After level 22 the silence was annoying the Capt.

"Hey there sir, my name is Capt. Alice Smith. What is yours?" she asked smiling at the man who looked at her.

"My name is Teal'c," he replied looking forward again.

"No last name?" Alice asked.

"Indeed there is none Alice Smith," he said.

"Sweet, I wish I only had one name but I have two," she said. Teal'c looked down at the girl. She reminded him of somebody. The girl looked at him and asked," Hey T buddy, do you know a place I can hang out for awhile?"

"I do not understand 'hang out'," he told her.

"Well…you know…a place to live, shelter, those kind of things that it is necessary for people like us need," Alice said. She couldn't believe this man didn't know what she was talking about. He needed a life.

"No I do not know a place for you young one," he said. At that moment the elevators door opened and Alice saw two people arguing.

"Okay," she said wondering what was wrong with these people, and Teal'c nodded in agreement with her.

"Daniel you are a nerd," a tall dark haired woman shouted at another man with brown hair. Alice looked at Daniel and thought that there was something that made him look like a nerd. She turned to Teal'c.

"Hey Teal'c can you help me out with the bags?" she asked pointing to her bags.

"Indeed," he said and he picked up the largest duffel bag. Alice picked up the other one and both headed toward the arguing couple.

"I am not a nerd…I do have a life you know Vala," Daniel told the lady having a matter-of-fact look on him.

"Whatever Daniel you…," Vala started but Alice interrupted her.

"Hey ya folks, my name is Capt. Alice Smith," Alice said dropping her duffel bag and putting her hand out to be shaken. Daniel was the first to take it. Teal'c placed her other duffel bag next to Alice.

"Hi…my name is Dr. Daniel Jackson and that over there is Vala," he said pointing at his companion.

"I kind of know that…you guys were kind of shouting out your names," she said. Alice turned to Teal'c saying," Thanks T. I can take my bags…I just have look for my CO first."

"Um….who is your CO may I ask?" Daniel said looking at her intently. Alice just grinned.

"You may ask and my CO is a Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter," she said and by the look Daniel had she said," I guess you know her."

"Yes we do in fact," Daniel said crossing his arms. "What team are you on?"

"I am on SG1."

"Well so are Vala and I. Teal'c is also part of SG1," he told her.

"Well…sweet. I know my team members before I am posed to meet them," she said raising both her eyes. Daniel eyes lit up when Alice said 'sweet'. She acted so much like Jack O'Neill. "So do you know where I can find my CO?"

"Sure, sure…I will take you," Daniel said. He walked and that seemed that sign for all SG1 to follow because Vala walked at his side and Teal'c followed. Alice grabbed her two duffel bags and followed them. They didn't walk far because they went right into a hall and then entered a door. The room was actually a lab and in the lab was one pissed-off tall blonde woman. She didn't seem to hear them because she kept trying to work the ancient device on her table. Daniel noticed this and knocked on the door. Sam turned and then felt dizzy. She placed her hand on her forehead.

"You all right Sam?" Daniel asked.

"Yea…just I can't get this ancient device work. SG13 brought it back from…who are you?" Sam asked Alice. She noticed that Alice was wearing BDU's but she looked to young to be in the Airforce. Alice dropped her duffel bags near Teal'c and went to Sam saluting.

"I am Capt. Alice Smith ready for duty Col," she said.

"At ease Capt," Sam replied. Alice did that and looked to her smiling.

"So…what am I posed to do Col. I read all the reports and General Hammond filled me in," Alice said. When she had said 'General Hammond' to Sam that phrase grabbed the attention of all the SG1 members.

"You…you know General Hammond?" Sam asked.

"Yes Col. We had meet in an Airforce party in DC and after talking awhile he said that I reminded him of somebody," Alice said. She noticed the device and kept looking at it. "Sweet Col…umm what is that?"

"Well…you just said 'sweet'," Sam told her. Behind her the rest of SG1 were trying not to laugh. Even Teal'c was smiling. Sam couldn't believe it.

"So…I like to say the word 'sweet'," Alice said looking at her CO confusingly. What was wrong with sweet? Sam then saw a confused O'Neill in the kids face.

"So…what is that you have?" Alice asked again looking at the device. She knew what it was but she wouldn't say. She noticed that her CO look at the device again and Alice quickly covered up her wrist. Her watch was kind of a special.

"Well it is an Ancient's device. I just can't get it too work," Sam said turning back to Alice.

"You will get it to work ma'am," Alice said smirking and then she felt her stomach talk to her. "So do you no where I can go to get cake," she said raising both her eyebrows.

"Sure. Anyways I need something to eat. Teal'c can you take Alice's bag to her quarters. It is the room O'Neill used before he left to become in charge for the Homeworld security."

"I shall Samantha Carter," he told her. He picked up both duffel bags and left.

"Well…shouldn't we go get something to eat," Sam said and got up. She walked out of the lab and with SG1 behind her she walked to the cafeteria.

They reached the cafeteria and Alice immediately went to the desserts. She grabbed a cake and sat down. Sam grabbed her favorite blue jello. Daniel and Vala both grabbed pudding. They all sat down with Alice.

"So when do we get to do missions," Alice said but before Sam said something a bright light flashed.

"Thanks Thor buddy," a man shouted. Alice turned to the man. He had grey hair and to her he was pretty old.

"Hey Carter," the man said.

"Sir," Carter said.

"Who is the kid?" Jack asked.

"I am not a kid sir. My name is Captain Alice Smith," the girl said getting up and saluting at the General with grace but with hope to doing it correctly.

"At ease Capt. Are you in Airforce of Military?" he asked her.

"Airforce sir," she said smiling.

"Sweet," Jack said and then he noticed the cake. "Umm…I am going to get cake." He ran to the desserts but found that there was a line.

Alice sat down and looked to her fellow peeps. They were looking at her smiling.

"What's so funny?" she asked her new friends.

"You are like the General," Vala told her and this time she started laughing.

"Hey Sam…now we have two Jack's to worry about," Daniel said starting to laugh. He was going to have so much fun now. Having two annoying Airforce officers was going to be fun. The only thing he would miss is when Jack had to go back to the Homeworld Security.

Jack joined them in the table. He sat between Sam and Alice. At the same time Alice and Jack both grabbed their fork in the same military fashion and took a piece of their cake. They both eat it and nodded their heads to each other. Sam couldn't take the pressure in her stomach and she busted out laughing. Alice and Jack looked at her with fork in hand in the same fashion. Both had a confused look to them.

"What's funny Carter?" Jack asked curiously.

"Sir…you and the Capt looked exactly alike. You guys even eat the same way," Sam said. She finished her little laughter.

"Hey! I do not eat like the General," Alice said. At the moment the dessert line was refilled with new desserts. One of those desserts was a New York Cheesecake.

"Sweet," Alice and Jack said at the same time.

"Jinx," Alice shouted.

"You can't jinx your superior Capt," he told her.

"Actually I can because there is no rule that stops me and you sir owe me a soda," she told him sticking out her tongue.

"Fine…I will surrender," he said and went to find a soda machine. Teal'c came and sat down with the group. Vala, Daniel, and Sam couldn't help feel that Alice and Jack acted like they were family.

"I saw Jack O'Neill," Teal'c said.

"Yea…you should have been here. Alice and Jack ate the same way," Daniel said. Alice glared at him and continued to eating her cake.

"SG1 to the briefing room," the intercom above them said.

"Capt just follow us," Sam told her new 2IC.

_Briefing Room 1200_

In the briefing room everybody, except Alice, was surprised to see General Hammond again. Sam immediately hugged him. Daniel and Teal'c shook his hand.

"Good to see you SG1," he said. He looked around and noticed somebody was missing. "Do you know where General Jack O'Neill is Hank?"

"No sir," General Landry said and at that moment Jack came in with a soda in his hand.

"Sorry," he said and rushed to sit between Sam and Alice. He handed Alice the soda and looked up to Hammond like nothing happened.

"Hey George," Jack said smiling. Hammond smiled…he missed SGC. Plus, when he looked to Alice she also smiled at him and looked almost like Jack. This was going to be fun. When he noticed how Sam, Jack, and Alice sat he noticed that they looked like a small family.

"So General, I guess they don't know about the new policy," Alice stated matter-of-factly.

"George, how could you not tell SG1 but this smirking little kid," Jack said astonished. He felt somebody kick his foot and turned to see an angry young Airforce officer.

"Sir, what are they talking about?" Sam asked Hammond.

"You two…stay quiet," George ordered Jack and Alice. They both smiled at the same time. "Well the President ordered advisors on every SG teams so nothing bad happens and Carter, Jack is you advisor."

Sam groaned and didn't mean to do it loudly. Jack heard and glared. Daniel and Vala just started laughing thinking about the great times they were going to have. Alice and Teal'c just looked at each other nodding at the news.

"So…when do we get to go on a mission sir?" Alice asked.

"In 1500 hours today," Hammond replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_1400 hours General Hammond driving to the airport_

General Hammond left the SGC. He had to go back to Washington DC and see what else the President needed. After an hour in the highway his car was dieing.

"Damn," he said to himself. He couldn't believe that his rental car was dieing on him. He went to the side and parked the car. He went out and was about to open the trunk when lights flashed all around him.

After awhile he found himself back in SGC but it was a little different. In front of him was a lady that looked like Cassie Frasier.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked her.

"You are 18 years in the future General Hammond. My name is General Cassie Frasier, nice to see you again Grandpa," Cassie said smiling. Hammond had a shock looked to his face.

"This is not possible," Hammond said.

"Actually it is and thanks to an ancients device time traveling has become a priority for SGC now," Cassie replied back. She was still smiling and then she got back to business.

"General Hammond, your assistance is needed for a mission that is at hand," Cassie told him seriously.

"What do you need Cassie? I will do anything to help you guys out," Hammond told her.

"It is concerning a Capt. Alice Smith. Her real name is Major Alice O'Neill," Cassie started.

"You mean that Capt that I had met was planned and she is an O'Neill. No wonder Jack and her act alike," Hammond said smiling.

"She is Jack's adopted daughter," Cassie said. "Well, we have received news that the Goa'uld and Ori have learned how to work the Ancient Time device. They are planning to kill Jack and Sam O'Neill in order to stop them from saving Alice. Major O'Neill is there to stop that from occurring. She will need help in not letting her true identity from being learned."

"Wait…Jack and Sam are going to get married. Wow!" Hammond said.

_1500 hours at SGC 18 years past_

"Chevron 7 locked," the man in the control room said into his headphones. His voice echoed in the gate room. SG1 entered with Jack at their heels. Everybody there then noticed that Alice and Jack looked the same. They had the same hat and gloves on. The only difference was that Alice was young, Hispanic, and short.

When Alice noticed that the Stargate was on she immediately went on the ramp and entered the gate. SG1 had expected her to be nervous because Alice had never seen the gate. As all of them entered the gate they shrugged their thoughts. They were all hoping for another adventure.

In the other side of the Stargate Alice walked out into a snowy area. Then she hit her forehead. She was posed to act surprised about seeing the Stargate. She wondered if her cover was blown. She should have paid more attention to what she was doing. She wanted to kick herself for being so stupid. She heard the rest of SG1 come out of the gate.

"You okay Smith?" Sam asked as she neared the girl. She noticed that the girl had gone pale.

"Yep ma'am, just when I got out of the gate I was stiff…" and at the look of Sam she added," I know about how my particles are broken apart and then put together quickly causing the body to become stiff," Alice said quickly. Sam was plainly astonished.

"Did I hear you be smart?" Jack asked Alice.

"Yes you did sir," Alice replied. She looked to Jack's eyes and then looked to the frozen ground. She couldn't lie to her father but her mission needed to be done.

"How did you learn about all that matter whatever?" he asked her. When Alice kept looking at the ground Jack knew something was wrong. Charlie used to do that when he was guilty So, when Alice looked straight in his eye without showing any slightest hint of lying he was surprised. Then he noticed that Alice looked just like him when his was courage was high. Those eyes were familiar…even if they were hazel.

"I am sorry to inform you sir that I am smarty than you sir," Alice told him smiling because she was pleased with her observation on her father. Daniel and Vala started laughing but were quickly cut off by the evil glare Jack gave them. Sam just smiled and Teal'c like always showed no emotion.

"Come on SG1 lets move out," Sam shouted. "Alice, you and Jack take the front. Teal'c you are up in the front with me. Vala and Daniel…just go in the middle and look for trouble."

"And…don't get shot," Alice mumbled. Jack heard her and smiled. He liked this new member of SGC.

Once they started walking, Alice saw a glimpse of somebody running behind the bushes. The she noticed the movement. She guessed Jack did too because he ran to Sam who later stopped and raised her weapons. Jack came back next to Alice and gestured that they should check out what was happening. Before they even neared the bush Jaffas surrounded them. Alice and Jack saw that the rest to the team was also surrounded. They were all brought together. They did not hold staff weapons but instead of something else. Jack was going to test the new weapons of the Jaffas when Alice stopped him. She walked right in front of him and the rest of SG1.

"Captain, what are you doing?" Sam asked coming to the side of Alice but Alice looked at her. Sam knew something was not right. Alice gestured Sam to stay behind and walked forward. She was about to shot her gun at the Jaffas who were prepared to use their weapon also when a voice shouted behind the bushes.

"_Kree_," a man shouted. His voice was weird and all of SG1 knew that he had to be a Goa'uld. He came out, neared the group, and stayed behind his body guards. SG1 had never seen him except one, Alice Smith. She looked at the Goa'uld's face and didn't stare away.

"I guess you are Major O'Neill?" the man asked.

"Hi, that is me but I am a General now. Who are you?" Jack asked but a Jaffa came toward him and hit him hard in the stomach. Jack fell over. Daniel and Teal'c slowly helped him up.

"Do not talk to me General O'Neill. What makes you think I was talking to you?" the man asked. Everybody in SG1 was totally confused, except Alice again.

"Wephwat…leave them alone," Alice ordered.

"So you are Major O'Neill. Well your mission has failed child," Wepwhat told Alice. "Why don't you enlighten your team in the situation you have just placed them in."

"Captain Smith what is this man talking about for crying out loud?" Jack asked. Alice looked toward him and faced the whole team.

"My name is not Captain Alice Smith. My really name Major Alice O'Neill from USAF, new recruit to SGC. My parents are Jack and Sam O'Neill," Alice said. Sam didn't know what to say and Jack was completely shocked. Alice looked to Jack and added," I'm so sorry for lying sir. I had no choice."

"Take them away," Wepwhat smirked at. The guard behind knocked out all of SG1.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Prison Cell

Jack and Sam kept looking at Alice. Alice just looked at them. Jack wanted to say something but closed his mouth. Teal'c, Vala, and Daniel just looked at the three members.

"What do you want to say?" Alice asked Jack.

"How do we know if you are telling the truth?" Jack asked her. Alice raised both her eyebrows like her father and just put her hands up.

"I can tell you guys what I only know about you two and that nobody else knows about," Alice said.

"You know that might actually work Jack," Daniel said.

"Daniel shut up," Sam said. Everybody had expected Jack to say something but not Sam. So when she did say something Daniel just opened his mouth but closed it quickly. Alice smiled.

"Fine tell us things that you would only know kid," Jack said.

"Oookkkayyy. Dad…Sir, do you remember the time loop incident?" Alice asked. Jack nodded his head.

"Who wouldn't," he told her.

"Yea…well during one of those time loops you handed in your resignation and kissed mom," Alice told him bluntly and quickly.

"What!?" Sam shouted. Jack just looked up to Sam smiling and then down to Alice.

"Well you couldn't of said something else," Jack told Alice. Alice just smiled in return.

"Umm….mom….ma'am, during the Broca Virus you first pulled Jack to kiss him and then jumped him. Sir when she asked if you 'wanted her' you said 'no' and then 'not like this'," Alice told him.

"How do you know what I said?" Jack asked her.

"Mom told me. After you left for the Homeworld security she remembered," Alice said nodding her head. Jack looked to Sam who just smiled at him innocently.

"You remembered?" Jack asked her.

"Kinda," Sam said. Then all three looked up at the other members when they heard laughter. It was coming from Daniel and Vala but also Teal'c was laughing. Daniel and Vala stopped laughing because they barely noticed that Teal'c was laughing also. Everbody starred at him and the he stopped.

"Doesn't one laugh when something is funny Alice O'Neill?" Teal'c asked Alice. Alice smiled and nodded yes.

"Then why do you all look at me oddly?" Teal'c asked SG1.

"Because T buddy, seeing a Jaffa laugh is plainly weird and sounds weird," Jack said. Then everybody turned their attention back to Alice.

"So who is Wephwat?" Daniel asked.

"I thought you knew everything about Egyptain gods," Alice replied back.

"Unluckily I have forgotten about that one," Daniel replied back.

"Well that sucks," Vala said out loud. Daniel just glared at her.

"Wephwat is anther Egyptian god. The only reason you guys have heard much about him is that you never went to a planet that dealt with til now and that Wephwat that captured us is from the future," Alice told Daniel. Who just nodded his head when he was final understanding the things that were happening.

"So you are here why?" Vala asked looking at Alice.

"I am here to stop the Ori and Goa'ulds. Apparently in the future we received a message that the Ori and Goa'ulds were teaming up to stop this one person that can bring them to the end," Alice told them.

"Yes, final somebody that can finally bring down the guys with the glowing eyes. So…who is that somebody anyways?" Jack asked Alice his eyes opening wide with happiness and curiosity.

"Me," Alice told them. They all looked at her.

"You…what?" Jack asked her confused.

"They want to kill me but unlucky I don't remember why or I don't know why," Alice told them.

"So you are here…?" Daniel asked her waving his hand for her to continue to talk about why she was there.

"Because if Jack and Sam doesn't save me…my little self is stuck with the Goa'ulds for all life. So…the Goa'ulds and Ori from the future want to kill them," Alice ended waving her hands to her parents. Sam just looked at Alice and Jack went to a wall. He slowly banged his head on it.

"Well like is getting more complex for me," Jack mumbled out. Sam went to Jack and started to talk to him.

"Sir we have to do something," she told Jack. Jack looked to her.

"What do you want us to do Carter? If you haven't noticed we are stuck in a prison cell without weapons, without any backup coming, and not to forget we also have a SG1 member who is from the future. Is there anything else that I am missing?" Jack asked her. Alice answered him as she walked toward her parents.

"Yes, sir you did forget something," she told him.

"And what is that my future daughter?" he asked her.

"We are about to die," Alice told him. Jack just glared at her and again banged his head to the wall.

"Thanks for that," Jack mumbled.

"Alice O'Neill, since you are from the future do you know any advantages that we may have against these future Goa'ulds?" Teal'c asked Alice. Then a crazy idea popped from Alice's mind.

"Hit me," she commanded looking at Teal'c.

"What? Are you crazy?" Vala asked. She added afterwards, "Teal'c can kill you child."

"I know but maybe if he hits me hard enough I might remember something from my childhood," Alice said.

"Are you sure?" Teal'c asked. Alice nodded her head in affirmation.

"Jack put some sense in her. She is your daughter," Daniel told Jack. Jack looked to Alice's eyes. She was looked determined and knew what she was doing. So Jack looked to Teal'c and nodded his head. At that moment Teal'c punched Alice and she fell down. She started to shake once she hit the floor. Jack and Sam went to Alice's side. Teal'c, Vala, and Daniel were behind the two.

"Shit!" mumbled Jack.

"What are we going to do now sir?" Sam asked Jack. Then at that moment Alice's eyes opened. She got up quickly and went to the door of their prison cell.

"Hey you weed head," she shouted to the Goa'uld guards, "your stupid god is an idiot and nothing but crap underneath your feet." The guards looked at her and started coming toward the cell.

"Now how is that going to help us?" Jack asked Alice.

"Just watch," Alice mumbled to him.

"Those guards look angered Alice O'Neill," Teal'c said. Alice just nodded her head agreement with Teal'c's comment.

"Your god is a big ugly ape!" Alice shouted to the guards who were already opening the door.

"You will be punished for you disobedience," one of the guards told Alice. He grabbed his weapon and jammed into Alice. Alice didn't fall down but grabbed the guards weapon and pushed more into herself. The guard had a look of surprise as she jammed the weapon out of her and jammed it into him. Then she pulled the weapon out and quickly killed the other guard. SG1 just looked at the girl.

"What just happened?" Jack asked Alice totally confused.

"I technically killed them," Alice replied to him as she walked out the door.

"But that weapon they had was kind of jammed into you," Daniel pointed out to Alice.

"And…your point is…" Alice said nodding her head to Daniel.

"Daniel just shut up and lets get out of here," Vala said. SG1 agreed to all that and all of them followed Alice.

"So do you know the way out kido?" Vala asked Alice.

"Nope…I'm just guessing," Alice replied back and then added, "Ah shit!"

"Now what Major?" Sam asked Alice.

"I need to be punched out again to remember more," Alice said.

"Is that necessary O'Neill?" Teal'c asked. "Alice O'Neill," Teal'c added because both Alice and Jack had looked at Teal'c.

"Indeed it is my fellow friend. Just hurry up and punch me," Alice said looking to Teal'c and he did.

"Why did you do that for?" Jack asked going to Alice, Sam followed right at his heels.

"She had told me to O'Neill," Teal'c answered.

"Okay," Jack answered looking down to Alice. Alice then again opened her eyes and quickly got up.

"I remember the way out," Alice said.

"Then lets get out Major," Sam said. Alice gestured them to follow her. She went into a bunch of tunnels and then they saw the Stargate.

"I hope we are not in my time," Alice said.

"Why?"

"You will find out," Alice said as she ran to the DHD and started dialing to Earth. The wormhole activated.

_SGC Future_

"Inactivated wormhole coming through ma'am," a man at the control room said.

"Who is it?" General Frasier asked.

"I don't know," the man answered. Cassie was about to order the iris closed when Major O'Neill came running out of the gate.

"Don't shot. Cassie don't close the iris," Alice shouted to the control room. Behind Alice came SG1. They looked around and when they saw a different general in the control room they knew that they were in the future.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_SGC Future, Gate Room_

"So this is the future?" Jack asked Alice as soldiers pointed the gun at them.

"Yep," Alice replied.

"Good thing they haven't shot us," Jack said.

"Yep, now lets see if they believe me is me," Alice mumbled to Jack.

"Ohh…" Jack said then narrowed his eyes. At that moment Cassie came walking in the gate room. She looked shocked and angry at Alice who tried to smile but it kept faltering to a grimace,

"Hey there General, I am back," Alice said with a light tone.

"I will talk to you later O'Neill," Cassie snapped.

"Right," Alice said softly looking down to the floor then up at her commanding officer.

Cassie looked to the rest of SG1 and noticed that Jack wanted to say something to her.

"General whatever, you know this kid was only trying to help us," Jack said.

"I know General O'Neill. Welcome to the future SG1. I am General Cassandra Frasier," Cassie told them smiling.

"You can't be Cassie. Cassie is only 21, 'nice', and young," Jack told Cassie lightly. Sam elbowed him in the stomach as she walked in front of him.

"I am not young anymore Jack," Cassie replied back.

"General…can I speak?" Alice said softly. Cassie turned to Alice glaring. "Guess…not."

"Major take SG1 to the briefing room," Cassie said.

"Yes ma'am" Alice said. She motioned all of SG1 to follow her.

_Briefing Room_

"Aren't we posed to go to the infirmary first," Daniel asked Alice.

"Things change," Vala said.

"I wasn't talking to you. Now…Alice, aren't we posed to go to the infirmary first?" Alice didn't answer because she was not listening to Daniel and looked worried. Sam went to Alice to see what was wrong.

"Major, are you okay?" Sam asked Alice. Alice nodded her head.

"Yep, I am okay Col," Alice said turning around and looking out the Gate Room below them. Sam knew that the girl was lying because she remembered saying the same thing to Jack when he was worried about her.

"Alice if you are my daughter than you would know that you are a bad lair like me," Sam said softly to Alice. Alice looked to Sam and smiled happily.

"I screwed up," Alice said. "This was my first mission and I messed up. I wasn't posed to be back till my mission was complete. You guys shouldn't even be here."

"Jeez Major, more worse things can happen," Jack said.

"Yeah, like what sir?" Alice asked. Jack got up from his chair and went next to Sam. He was thinking what other worse things can happen. "Anybody have any ideas because I have none."

"We could have been torn limb by limb," Vala answered. Alice went toward Alice and smiled.

"Or we could have been boiled alive," Alice said.

"Ouch…that would hurt," Jack said.

"That reminds me Major, I need to look at those wounds of yours just in case," Sam said.

"Sure but I feel alright," Alice said as Sam started looking at Alice's head. She lifted Alice's hair to find any bruises. She didn't even find a bump. She knew how hard Teal'c punched and not finding any bumps worried her. Sam looked to Jack and he knew that look.

"What is wrong Carter," Jack said softly to Sam so that Alice wouldn't hear.

"She has no bumps or bruises," Sam whispered back. Jack turned to look at the Gate and turned to Sam.

"Check her stomach. That is where they stabbed her Colonel," Jack ordered.

"Alice I need to see your stomach," Sam ordered.

"Sure. Damn new weapon even left a hole in my uniform," Alice said poking her finger through the hole and then she even noticed. "What the hell?"

"What is it Major?" Jack asked turning toward Alice. Daniel, Vala, and Teal'c even came toward them.

"There is no scar. Those weapons are posed to leave a burned scar on the areas they stabbed you. But…I knew somehow that nothing won't happen to me that is why I did it. How did I know?" Alice questioned herself. She had a confused look on her. At that moment Cassie walked in with General Hammond.

"General Hammond, sir," Carter said saluting the General.

"Stand down Colonel," he told Carter. Jack had a shocked look to his face.

"General Hammond…George, how did you get here?" Jack asked.

"The old fashioned way…by walking through this door, Jack. Cassie brought me here with their new device," Hammond said.

"Right," Jack said.

"Everybody take a sit," Hammond said waving his hand to the table.

"Major, tell me what happened?" Cassie asked Alice.

"We were surrounded General by Wephwat and not past Wephwat the future Wephwat," Alice said.

"Why did you bring them here?" Cassie asked.

"That is the only thing I thought about in…that…time," Alice replied.

"Well fine with me," Cassie said.

"Also…" Alice started.

"Also what, Major?" Cassie asked.

"The Jaffas used their new weapon on me and I didn't get wounded," Alice said slowly. She raised up her eyebrows to show that she was done.

"What?!" Cassie asked.

"Yeah I was stabbed with those new gadgets of theirs and nothing happened to me," Alice said.

"Are you sure?" Cassie asked.

"Well of course it did. I went through the other side of her. You know out at other bloody side of her back," Vala said.

"Go to the infirmary now," Cassie ordered. "And take SG1 with you."

_Infirmary_

"She checks okay General," the nurse said to Cassie.

"Now can I go, ma'am?" Alice asked.

"Not yet O'Neill, I am going to have them run a few test on you. I think we have just found out why the Wephwat doesn't want you to be saved," Cassie told Alice.

"Are there going to be needles Cassie?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Cassie replied.

"Well…that is just peachy," Alice told her. She lay down on the infirmary bed. SG1 were still being checked for anything that could harm them. Jack had a light flashed in his eyes.

"What could be in my eye that will tell you what is wrong with me?" he asked the nurse.

"Just let them do their job sir," Alice said and she sat up again. "At least you don't have needles poking into you."

"She has a point Jack," Daniel said.

"Shut up," Jack replied to him.

"Behave boys," Vala said.

"Vala, why do they argue?" Teal'c asked.

"Because unlike us, their immune system sucks," Vala said.

"Vala shut up," Sam said as her blood was taken.

"Such love," Alice mumbled.

"I heard that," Jack said.

"I meant it to be heard sir," Alice said.

"Behave," Cassie shouted and then she walked out the door.

"Do you remember when that kid used to innocent?" Jack said.

"Jack this is the future. Be nice. It is not Cassie's fault that she grew up," Daniel said.

"Hey! Does that me there is an older us in the time?" Vala asked.

"Of course there are older you guys in my time," Alice replied. "If there wasn't then I wouldn't have odd cousins."

"What do you mean?" Vala asked.

"You will see," Alice said.

"Explain," Teal'c ordered.

"Today old SG1 is having a reunion so you will be able see your older selves anyways," Alice said.

_Briefing Room_

"So when do are old selves come in," Jack asked as he sat in the briefing room.

"Right…about…now," Alice said.

"Scheduled gate activation," a voice in the intercom said.

"Good timing," Jack said.SG1 went to the glass window and saw the gate open. The first people to emerge were an old Daniel and Vala. With them was a boy of 21 and two girls. Those Daniel and Vala were holding hands.

"What the bloody hell?" young Vala said aloud. She looked at her Daniel and he looked to her.

"I guess you guys really do get along," Sam said.

"They do," a voice said at the briefing room door and the odd part was that it sounded like Carter.

"Carter don't answer yourself," Jack said still looking at the Gate.

"Hey mom," Alice said turning toward the woman at the door.

"Mom?" Jack and Sam asked looking at each other.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

SG1 faced the newcomer and what they saw were an older Sam. The older Sam still had short hair and the only age difference showed underneath her eyes. Also she was wearing a marriage ring.

"Holy crap," Jack mumbled as Alice was now with her mom.

"Hey mom," Alice said hugging older Sam. "Where is dad?"

"He is right now teasing the new recruits. You know how he is with young people. Plus, the recruit was hitting on me," older Sam said smiling.  
"You mean I am really married?" a young pale Sam asked. Older Sam turned to her younger-self.

"Well if you mean saying 'I do' and marrying a pain-in-an-ass man then yes," older Sam said smiling. She couldn't stop smiling when seeing her younger-self speechless.

"Who you calling pain-in-an-ass?" a man said from the door.

"Holy crap," Jack mumbled again. He was right now seeing an older version of himself. He had to admit he still looked good and somehow the same. It seemed like he hadn't age at all except that his hair was lighter gray than ever. When he saw his older self kiss older Sam he was now confused. He knew that as an advisor to SG1 he couldn't do that with Sam even if he wanted to. Alice saw that young Jack was more speechless than ever and walked to her dad, older Jack.

"Hey dad," Alice said as she hugged her father.

"Dad?" Jack asked aloud. Older Jack turned to his younger self.

"Well duh. What do you think you heard? What…you thought you wouldn't have anymore kids? Wait when you have three," older Jack said.

"Three?" Daniel asked. Older Jack looked to him smiling.

"You shouldn't be saying anything Danny boy you have three with another one coming," older Jack said. At this point Daniel went pale.

"And I O'Neill?" Teal'c asked.

"You my friend will grow old with many grandchildren for you to enjoy," a voice answered at the door. Alice smiled and walked to her uncle.

"Hey Uncle Teal'c," she said hugging Teal'c warmly.

"Indeed it is good to see you again young O'Neill. You act more like your father everyday," older Teal'c replied. Alice backed away with a look that young Jack couldn't believe looked so much like him.

"And that is bad?" Alice asked him with one eyebrow up.

"Indeed it is," older Teal'c answered.

"Hey!" both Jacks shouted.

"Teal'c, your older self has bad humor," young Jack said to his Teal'c.

"Indeed my older self does but he does state the truth," young Teal'c said.

"Jack you have just been beaten by a man with no humor," Daniel answered laughing.

"It is not like you have any," a voice that sounded like Vala answered. Daniel turned to his Vala glaring.

"I swear I didn't say anything. But I was thinking it," young Vala answered.

"Of course you were thinking it, you married him," the voice said. Alice turned to the door to see an older pregnant Vala.

"I guess dad wasn't joking about Spacemonkey and you having another kid Aunt Vala," Alice said hugging the woman.

"Of course he wasn't also Daniel and I are thrilled having this fourth child. When I told him he fainted dead away and only revived when I said it was going to be a boy," Vala said smiling. Younger Vala and Daniel looked at each other and backed away from each other. Older Vala noticed but so did older Daniel because at that moment he came in the briefing room.

"Vala darling the kids are with Cassie. Jeff wanted to come because he said he was old enough to join these meetings but he is too much….why the hell are our younger selves here? And why didn't I shave my beard?" older Daniel said.

"What is wrong with my beard?" younger Daniel asked.

"It makes you look old," older Daniel answered.

"Is Twitchy Jeff here?" Alice asked older Daniel.

"Who is Twitchy Jeff?" young Daniel asked.

"My and Vala's son and don't call him twitchy Jeff. It is Jeffery," older Daniel answered.

"But does he still twitch when you show him different cultural language?" Alice asked older Daniel.

"Yes he does darling," older Vala answered. "He tuned out to be too much like his father, but I still love him equally as the other kids."

_2 Hours Later_

Cassie came in to see the older SG1 talking to the younger SG1. The two people closer to her were the Sams. She was able to hear their conversation.

"So I marry General O'Neill?" young Sam asked again hoping that this was a dream and nothing more.

"Yep. You know you can call him Jack," older Sam said. Young Sam smiled and glanced at her Jack. She was happy. She was going to marry Jack after so many years waiting. She couldn't believe it. She was going to have kids and live happily. She was going to be protected everyday by the man that she loved and apparently loved her in return.

"What are you thinking?" older Sam asked.

"How it would be by taking Jack's last name?' younger Sam said smiling her eyes with a far away glaze in them. Older Sam did a wider smile.

"You will like it. Every day I think how lucky I am to be able to marry my Jack. I like being called General O'Neill. I fell comfortable about it and I like," older Sam said.

"Well…I hear that I have three kids," younger Sam said both eyebrows going up.

"You-sure-bet-cha," older Sam answered back. "A year after Alice, CJ came to us. Then there was Grace."

"Ummm….I guess CJ is a boy but what does 'CJ' stand for?" Sam asked.

"It stands for Charles Jacob. Charles after Jack's late son and Jacob for my father," older Sam ended. Younger Sam understood why she and her Jack will name one of their kids Charles Jacob. Cassie at this moment came to them.

"You know where my daughter is General Frasier?" older Sam asked.

"With the kids like always, and she and Jeff are having a sarcastic battle in Goa'uld," Cassie replied. Hearing that Alice spoke Goa'uld, younger Sam's mouth opened in shock.

"The Major speaks Goa'uld?" young Sam asked.

"Well of course she will. She was stuck three years with the Goa'ulds before we saved her. Plus…Cassie can I tell her?" older Sam asked Cassie. Her faced had gone pale and her eyes slowly filled with tears.

"Might as well…they won't remember?" Cassie mumbled as well as nodding her head in a yes.

"When we saved they younger version of Alice she didn't come back with us," older Sam said slowly.

"What do you mean?" younger Sam asked but inside she knew the question.

"The girl me and Jack have taken care of might die. The worst part is that we won't know what will happen until next week," older Sam answered tears slowly rolling down her cheeks. At that moment Alice came and stopped as she saw her mother crying. Behind her she heard Jeff's laughter and three girls. They were coming.

"Well…young SG1 we have to leave before the kids come," Alice shouted over the noise. Things started to quiet down as everybody looked to her. There was an awkward silence for awhile.

"Do we have to?" a whining sound came from young Jack.

"Yes sir we do. The kids that are coming are here to see their parents, and aunts and uncles. So campers lets move out," Alice said. She heard groans from the young team as they went toward Alice.

"Where will be going young O'Neill," young Teal'c asked.

"To my quarters for now," Alice mumbled.

_Alice's Quarters_

"Wow, your quarter is decorative," Jack said as he saw posters lined up in the wall. He, Daniel, Vala, and Teal'c sat down on her bed. Sam sat in a chair that was next to the bed and also next to Jack. Alice sat in a rolling chair that was on her computer.

"Yea…well…the room looked too much like a prison cell," Alice said smiling. She then noticed that Sam was thinking/

"What is wrong Col?" Alice asked. Jack looked to Sam and also noticed that she was worried.

"Carter, are you okay?" Jack asked. Sam looked up to him with tears in her eyes.

"No sir, because I won't allow my future daughter die," Sam told him roughly. Then all of SG1 looked toward Alice.

"Young O'Neill what does Samantha Carter speak of?" Teal'c asked.

"Well you know you guys it is the future I guess but before I signed up for the Airforce my parents tried stopping. They told that I died after they went back to SGC. I never came back with them. I might die," Alice ended glumly.

"That sucks," Vala said.

"Well of course it sucks," Alice said.

"What can we do?" Jack asked pale.

"Nothing because you won't remember this," Alice told them.

"What? Can you repeat that please?" Daniel asked.

"You won't remember because the Nox are coming today to take away your memories once we go back to Wephwat," Alice said.

"But why?" Jack asked her.

"Because you can not know about your future and today your selves in my time just remembered," Alice told him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Stargate Room_

The Nox were at the stargate room as SG1 and Alice came in.

"Chevron 7 locked," a voice said. SG1 and Alice turned to the control room.

"SG1 as Col. O'Neill should have told you, your memories will be whipped except one. Teal'c, you are to keep your memory for future need to help out the Colonel on the mission. SG1 you have a go," Cassie said.

"Lets move out campers," Alice said as she walked up the ramp. Sam smiled and looked to Jack who also smiled. Alice acted a lot like Jack. The Nox were positioned at either side of the gate with their hands up. Slowly SG1 moved forward into the gate.

_Past, off-world_

"Carter…where are we?" Jack asked. He looked to Alice who looked at him back innocently.

"I don't know sir but my head sure does hurt," Sam said.

"So does my head," Daniel asked.

"And mine," Vala answered. Teal'c didn't say anything and only looked to Alice who just smiled.

"Well come on Carter let us explore," Jack said waving his hand to a marked trail for Sam to lead the way.

"Yes sir," Sam said and then added," Smith, take the back; General in the front with me, and Teal'c in the back also." Everybody lined up and then the walk started.

"Wow…I have never felt pain like then since a hangover," Jack said trying to make conversation.

"I know your pain sir," Sam said smiling. When she looked back toward Jack her heart did a leap and she felt herself melt in his eyes.

"You okay Carter?" he asked her.

Sam turned her head around, blushed, and replied," Yes sir, just making sure nobody is left behind."

"How many more miles? My feet are hurting," Vala said.

"Stop complaining," Daniel muttered but was swatted behind the head by Alice who was walking by. "Owww….what was that for?"

"For complaining," Alice answered smiling and walked faster to get in the front.

"Anything new happening in the back Capt?" Jack asked when he saw Alice with him and Sam.

"No sir just dirt, trees, grass and more dirt I think. Oh look more trees," Alice told him sarcastically.

"Smith," Sam ordered.

"Sorry ma'am," Alice said smiling wide and that was when she heard movement at left of her and the group. Alice stopped quickly and so did Sam. Their movement stopped the whole group in turn. Alice pointed toward the bushes signaling that somebody was there. Sam signaled for Alice to check it out. Alice raised her P-90 rifle and headed toward the bushes. At that moment a Jaffa came out his staff blast raised up, pointing at Alice's chest. Then she saw him turn it on and was about to fire.

"Drop down," Alice shouted in the last second and fell back to the floor shooting at the Jaffa. Her second shot found the forehead and the Jaffa fell dead. SG1 rose up again to see Alice on the floor and all rushed toward her. She was looking up the sky with a blank look to her face.

_Flashback_

"You shall die child for keeping secret from you god," a man with glowing eyes told a 4 year old Alice. The girl was dressed in rags and newly formed bruises were disappearing.

"You are not my god," the girl said. A jaffa guard hit hard in the back but she stood her ground.

"Child I am your god," the man said.

"You are not a god you are a _matador_, a murderer," the girl said. She smiled, her eyes shining menacingly. "When I grow up I will kill you."

"Your arrogance will kill you child," the man said.

"No, Wepwhat you will die by my hands," the girl said smiling.

_End of Flashback_

"Hello?" Jack asked waving his hand in front of the captain's glazed face. He was about to poke her in the face when Alice's hand swatted his hand away.

"Don't dare, sir or I will knee you," Alice replied. SG1 smiled and helped Alice rise to her feet.

"What just happened and what does _matador_ mean?" Jack asked.

"It means murderer Jack but in Spanish," Daniel answered for Alice.

"You know Spanish?" Vala asked.

"Yep," Alice answered simply.

"Sweet," Jack replied. "So….first mission and you have already saved our ass."

Alice walked toward the dead Jaffa. She remembered the Jaffa from her childhood.

"Deserves you right you son-of-a…" but she was cut off by Sam.

"What did you say Capt?"

"Nothing…we better keep moving on and see how much threat is in this planet ma'am" Alice said.

"She is right Carter. We better move on," Jack said.

"Yes sir. Lets move on," Sam said and at that moment bunch of Jaffas came out.

"Ahhhh shit," Alice said.

"You can say that again," Daniel answered. Vala walked a little foreword and stopped as one of the jaffas rose their staff blast at her.

"We come in peace," she said simply.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_Prison Cell_

"Well darlings this is fun," Vala said.

"You can say that again," Daniel said.

"Well darlings this is fun," Vala said smiling. Alice laughed at Vala.

"He didn't really mean to say it again he just…never mind," Alice said at the confused look of Vala and just smiled again.

"Why do you smile young O…Smith?" Teal'c asked. Alice was almost startled by the mistake of Teal'c but was happy that he didn't say the wrong last name at the last second.

"Because aliens are funny in odd ways," Alice said getting up and heading toward the bars. She looked out the cell and then at that moment a jaffa passed by and roughly pushed Alice more into the cell.

"Hey! That was not nice," Alice replied angrily waving her fist at the jaffa that only smiled and walked away.

"So, any plans?" Jack asked.

"Right now sir, none," Sam replied.

"Well there is an 'if'," Alice said.

"There is no 'if' Capt," Sam said.

"Well yes there is because for every will there is an 'if'," Alice said.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Daniel asked.

"Indeed Daniel Jackson. I have heard that phrase before from O'Neill," Teal'c said looking to Jack who lying on his back on a dirty cot.

"Well the Capt does have a point," Jack said looking toward Carter smiling. Sam smiled also and looked toward Alice.

"Fine Capt what is you 'if'?" Sam asked the girl. Alice walked toward Sam and said.

"They didn't check me correctly so I still have my knife," Alice said taking out her hand-to-hand combat knife out of her back pocket.

"Holy Hannah," Sam said. Daniel, Vala, Teal'c and Jack went toward the two members.

"Well that will work in our 'if' plan," Jack said.

"I agree sir," Sam replied back. "Teal'c, take the knife and stand at the corner of the entrance bar. Smith, can you get that jaffa to come again."

"You-sure-betcha," Alice said smiling and walking to the bars again.

"Hey! You big ugly bastard! Come and hit me again you coward," Alice shouted. When the jaffa heard the girl call him a coward he immediately came.

"You will pay for you disobedience child," the jaffa said coming toward the bars. As the jaffa opened the bars to give Alice a beating of hell Teal'c grabbed the Jaffa from behind. With a swift move Teal'c sliced the Jaffas throat and the jaffa guard died immediately.

"Well…lets go," Jack said as he was the first to walk out the gate. At the moment they heard a scream of a young child. Alice felt the scream pierce her heart and she fell to her knees her hands at her forehead. SG1 ran toward her and again Alice had a blank look to her face but inside her eyes there were terror beyond anything they had seen before.

"Carter, what is happening to her?" Jack asked Sam. Sam could only shake her head.

_Flashback_

"You have disobeyed the god child and you shall be punished," another Jaffa told a small Alice.

"He is not a god. He is a coward and murderer," Alice said and at that moment the jaffa poked a weapon at the girl and shocked her. Alice screamed but she held her position. "I will not let you win!"

_End of Flashback_

"I will not let you win!" a young child's voice shouted and echoed through the hallway. At that moment Alice stood up and ran toward the direction of the voice.

"Captain, stop, it is an order!" Jack shouted seeing Alice turn into a corner and disappear from his view. "For crying out loud lets go after her."

SG1 ran after the young captain. When they reached her, she was in another cell kicking an ass of a jaffa. Unconscious on the floor was a little girl.

"You will die. You can not defeat me," the jaffa said as he punched Alice in the stomach. Alice doubled over but regained her balance and attacked the jaffa again.

"Kid has spirit," Daniel said.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied. Vala was air fighting and jumping up and down.

"Hit him on the head. Ohhh…he almost got you," Vala said. Alice kicked the jaffa in the groin and then broke his arm, then punched him hard in the head and the jaffa fell down. He didn't move. Jack went toward Alice while Sam was looking at the young girl on the floor.

"Sweet. Now where did you learn that?" Jack asked her.

"I had known a guy who treated me as his daughter," Alice said smiling. Then she also turned to the girl on the floor.

"She doesn't look good sir," Sam told Jack.

"Okay Col, we better head back to the gate and go on home," Jack said. He grabbed the guard's weapon and zat the guard three times who disappeared.

"I know the way out of here," Alice said softly looking out the cell in case more guards came in.

"How the hell can you possible know the way out of here?" Jack asked.

"Young Smith and I were not knocked out O'Neill. They did not even blindfold us. We know how to get out for we paid attention," Teal'c answered for Alice.

"Okay so what are we doing?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah because I know the only thing they won't expect is that we break up in two teams and head different ways out of this place," Vala said. SG1 looked to her and smiled. "I just said something smart."

"Yes you did Vala," Daniel told her.

"Okay, splitting it is," Jack said and he looked to Carter who nodded her head in approval.

"Teal'c you take Daniel and Vala, and don't forget the girl. Go now and me, the General, and Captain will leave afterward," Sam ordered.

"I shall," Teal'c said and he walked out of the cell with the girl in his arms, and Daniel and Vala following him. The rest looked at each other well Alice guarded the cell door. When she couldn't hear Daniel's footsteps she went toward the General and Colonel.

"All is clear ma'am," Alice said to Sam.

"Okay, lead the way," Jack said. Alice went out the cell and started to walk the opposite way from Teal'c.

"Are you sure you are going the right way?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir. Now stop talking," Alice ordered. Jack had a look of shock on his face and turned to Sam.

"Did she just order me?" Jack asked.

"I think she did sir," Sam said smiling. They had exit the building and were walking cautiously next to the wall. As they walked Alice saw some common rag garments and put them on over her uniform.

"What are you doing?" Jack whispered.

"Just in case they see us sir I would be able to do something," Alice said as she covered her head. They walked a little bit forward when a jaffa guard stopped them.

"Kree," the guard shouted.

"Ah crap," Alice mumbled and then she went to Jack and Sam.

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Ummm….kiss," Alice said.

"What?" Sam asked and then added," Please tell me you suggested us to kiss."

"Yes I did Colonel now, do it," Alice said seeing that the guard was now close by. Jack looked to Sam and went near her. Their faces were pretty close but nothing happened between them. Alice did the only thing she could think and nudged Jack hard on the back making him press his lips on Sam. Alice turned toward the guard who was now right behind her.

"What are you dong here slave?" he asked her.

"I am serving my god," Alice replied back and for some reason her voice sounded British.

"Why do you sound different from the other slaves?" the jaffa asked.

"I just woke up like this," Alice said innocently. She tried to take the accent away but then remembered that when she became nervous her speech changed. The guard noticed the kissing couple but Alice went in front of him.

"What are you doing?" the jaffa asked. Alice said in her mind, I have no idea.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"They are mating?' Alice said hoping that she sounded convincing. The guard looked over her shoulder and did go with her.

"Well tell them to stop or they shall be killed for their disobedience," the guard said and he walked away. Alice went toward the kissing couple. She didn't want to interrupt her parents but right now they had to go.

"Ahem," she said trying to grab their attention. Jack and Sam didn't stop kissing even when Alice poked Jack roughly at the back of his head. So Alice just grabbed Jack by the back of his t-shirt and pulled him away from Sam. It took awhile for Jack to understand what was happening. His eyes were black with desire. But, then he remembered and so did Sam whose face did go red.

"Je Colonel, are you blushing?" Alice asked.

"Shut up Captain," Sam ordered. Alice smiled and tried not to laugh.

"So…," Jack started. "That plan…umm…worked."

"It did sir not lets move," Alice said and she walked again forward. Jack and Sam again followed.

"This plan should be kept between us," Jack said.

"Well duh," Alice replied back.

"Captain," Sam said roughly.

"Sorry Colonel. I promise I won't tell a living soul," Alice said grinning from ear to ear.

"So…what are we going to do about that girl?" Jack asked.

"Don't know sir," Sam said.

"You guys can adopt her," Alice suggested. Jack and Sam both stopped in their track and looked at each other. Then Alice stopped and turned to the two members. She bended down and opened a pocket at her knees. She withdrew five letters and gave them to Sam.

"Here. Don't read them till we get home," Alice said with an ordering voice. Sam saw how serious the girl had become. She nodded her head and put the letters in her own pockets.

Alice started to walk again and they reached a small building. Alice hoped that this was the correct building where the weapons were because the weaponry building looked almost like Jaffa huts or post. She walked inside while Jack and Sam awaited her outside. The both looked at each other uneasily. Sam smiled at Jack who smiled at her in return.

"Well…what is taking that damn kid so long?" Jack asked Sam.

"Don't know sir. Hoping she isn't in trouble. It is her first mission you know," Sam said as a matter-of-factly.

"I know that Carter but if you haven't noticed we are really vulnerable right now," Jack said.

Alice came out with weapons in her hand. She had many C4s and the detonator.

"I am guessing we might go into battle Captain," Jack said.

"Yes we are sir and at least you won't be so 'vulnerable' as you say it sir," Alice said handing him a zat and a P90. Jack smiled at the young girl. Alice gave Sam a staff blast. Alice already had a zat at her side but her most concern was the C4. They would come handy to her.

"Captain, lets move on," Sam ordered. Alice did move on and not after so many miles they could see the stargate. Alice moved into the bushes. Sam and Jack followed.

"Shit," Alice hissed.

"Captain?" Jack asked.

"Jaffas sir," Alice replied back.

"While at least we are at the gate," Jack said.

"Run," Alice said. She had the C4 ready to be laid down.

"Why?" Jack whispered.

"There are guards in the bushes at either side of the gate. Teal'c and the rest are hiding at the right side of us. I saw the glint of a staff blast so Teal'c has weapon. I think Daniel is carrying the girl," Alice said.

"Okay, we should let them move and give them cover," Jack said.

"For crying out loud sir that is a bad plan," Alice said. Sam looked up astonishingly at Alice saying 'for crying out loud'. The girl sounded freakishly too much like Jack for some reason.

"It is?" Jack asked raising both up his eyebrows.

"Yes sir it is. Just run to the gate and dial home. If we are being shot at then we shoot back sir and kiss our ass good bye," Alice said.

"What kind of plan is that?" Jack asked.

"A plan that could work," Alice replied back.

"This plan would not work," Jack said.

"Yes it will," Alice said feeling now annoyed.

"Will not," Jack started.

"Will to," Alice replied back. Jeez, she was too much like her father sadly and wondered why she was not like her mother.

"Will not."

"Will to."

"Will not."

"Sir and Captain, please stop fighting," Sam said. "Fine we will run okay."

"Will. Not," Jack told Alice then sticking his tongue out toward her. Alice stuck her tongue out back.

"Stop," Sam hissed. She may like Jack but this was too ridiculous. She then smiled thinking what a big kid the General was.

"Hey no smiling Colonel," Jack told Sam.

"Yes sir," Sam replied back.

"Okay we run in the count of three," Alice said.

"Three!" Jack shouted and off he went.

"Sir, I was posed to count to three," Alice told him as she caught up to him dropping C4's as ran. Then all hell went loose. There were staff blast everywhere and at that moment Teal'c, Vala, and Daniel (with the little girl in his arms) ran toward the gate. Sam was at the DHD dialing home. Jack and Alice were shooting like mad men. When the stargate activated Vala sent a signal for the iris to stay open. Daniel ran in, then Vala, Sam and Teal'c.

Jack was at the gate but at that moment Alice felt a searing pain on her leg. She leaned on her other leg when another searing pain hit her. Both her legs had been shot at. She crawled behind the DHD and that was when she noticed Jack coming toward her.

"Go sir," Alice shouted.

"No one is left behind," Jack said dodging staff blast and shooting at the same time.

"Sir, not this time," Alice told him sadly. She was losing blood and her legs were numb. Plus, the dirt in her wounds wasn't helping. "I will hold them off and make sure they don't come in after you sir."

Jack looked at the girl and nodded his head as he ran in the stargate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_SGC Gate Room_

Jack exited the stargate as a staff blast barely missed his head.

"Close the iris!" Jack shouted. The little girl in Daniel'a arm awoke. Daniel let the girl down. She looked around her and then she ran to Jack. She smiled at the grey headed man before her. The girl noticed that the man looked worried. She tugged at the man's hand. Jack looked down at the girl.

"Alice," the girl said pointing to herself.

"Jack," Jack said pointing to himself. He smiled as the girl grabbed onto his leg.

"Open the iris," General Hammond ordered. He was hoping that Alice would come through the gate. SG1 looked to the stargate and before the gate closed a sound of a bomb exploding echoed in the room. Captain Alice Smith didn't make it.

Sam went to Jack, her face in shock and terror. With the little girl still wrapped around his leg, Jack put his arm around Sam whose eyes started to tear.

"It was her first mission," Sam said.

"I know Carter. I know," Jack said. Daniel, Vala, and Teal'c walked up to the ramp.

"Jeez, she was just a kid," Vala mumbled. General Landry joined the group.

"Debriefing in an hour. SG1 go get yourself checked out," Landry told them.

"Aye sir," SG1 mumbled sadly as they walked slowly to the infirmary. Meanwhile, General Hammond looked at the girl next to Jack. The girl turned around and looked back at Hammond. Her eyes were dark hazel and hair a dark black. Hammond went to an empty hallway and lights surrounded him.

_SGC Future_

"Cassie, any news of Alice," Hammond asked seeing the other General.

"No," Cassie said pale. Hammond was then surrounded by the Nox and his memory was taken away as he was beamed back to the past, in his own time.

_After SG1 left, Off-world_

"Kree!" a Goa'uld ordered. The staff blast stopped shooting at Alice.

"As that you Wepwhat?" Alice shouted.

"It is I O'Neill. You will not escape me again."

"Well, I am lucky," Alice replied back. She looked everywhere around her to shield herself from the blast she was going to start. "Hey Wepwhat, you know you are a big ugly coward."

"You shall die for you disobedience!" Wepwhat shouted. Then at that moment Alice remembered her watch.

"Yes!" Alice hissed to herself and she shouted out to Wepwhat," Then come and punish me!"

"I shall," Wepwhat said and Alice heard him come closer. She balanced the detonator between her legs and with her free hand pushed her sleeve back. She placed her fingers on a red button. She then heard Wepwhat right behind her and then she saw him in front of her.

"Die you heartless bastard," Alice gritted. At that moment she denoted the C4 and clicked her watch. She felt heat rush at herself but also cold. Alice decided to close her eyes. When she felt everything still she opened her eyes again.

She was now in a desert looking area. Everything around her was dead. Not far away she could see a structured building that was old and broken.

"Well I am not in Kansas," Alice mumbled to herself. She looked to the DHD and saw that is was broken," Shit!"

Alice looked around her and then decided that she dead for sure. She turned around at the DHD and then her mind went blank. She couldn't think and her body had frozen up. After what seemed a long while Alice vision went back in her hands she saw a object and a torn apart DHD. She placed the object on the floor and clicked on a button that was red. It looked like the correct button to push. When she did a light beam flashed into the sky.

"Sweet," she said and in two seconds she saw a Thor holographic. "Hey Thor buddy. Can you please get me out of this place?"

"I shall O'Neill but how did you create that device?" Thor asked.

"I don't know so can you please get me the hell out of this place," Alice asked both her eyebrows going up.

"I shall O'Neill," Thor said. Alice was surrounded by light and she found herself in a ship.

_Thor's Ship_

"O'Neill I shall fix you. You seem damaged," Thor told Alice.

"Just patch me up Thor and send me back," Alice told him.

"I shall or do you want me to me to do a full physical on your body?" Thor asked.

"Thor please just take me back," Alice said and at that moment she was surrounded by a light beam. She found herself at the Gateroom on the floor still bleeding. "Thor did I forget to tell you to patch me up!"

"O'Neill?" Cassie asked. Alice didn't need to say anything but Cassie immediately hugged her.

"Well hi to you to," Alice mumbled.

"Call for medics," Cassie ordered. Cassie had tears in her eyes.

"Hey, you though I died didn't you?" Alice asked smiling.

"Alice your parents were really close to killing me" Cassie mumbled to her. Then Cassie noticed Alice's injury. "What happened?"

"Both my legs were shot cousin," Alice told her. She liked calling Cassie cousin because that was how she always known her until she entered Airforce.

"Well you are going to get better now Col," Cassie said.

"Col?" Alice asked raising both her eyebrows.

"Yep, you have just been promoted," Cassie told her. Medics surround Alice and lifted her. Alice screamed when one of the medics touched her legs.

"Sorry ma'am" a Major told Alice.

"Sweet, and General?" Alice asked.

"Yes Col?" Cassie asked.

"Can I go to sleep?' Alice said smiling. She was very tired.

"You sure can Col," Cassie said smiling. Alice couldn't help but keeping thinking 'Lt. Col Alice O'Neill'. She was following her parents footsteps. Alice closed her eyes and knew nothing more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_SGC Past_

"No," little Alice said as a needle neared her arm. Jack was holding the little girl as the nurse was attempting to take out blood.

"It is okay Alice. It will just feel like a little pinch," Jack said to the young girl. The girl looked at Jack with puppy eyes that looked like him.

"Okay," the girl said slowly as she dropped her head and closed her eyes. The nurse placed the needle in the girls arm and took out blood. After they were done Jack raised the girl's chin up.

"You see all if okay," Jack told the girl softly. The girl smiled and hugged Jack. Jack smiled back at the girl. At that moment General Hammond came in. Jack heard Sam get up from her infirmary bed.

"General Hammond sir," Sam said.

"Easy airmen," Hammond replied back.

"Sir I wanted to know what happen to the girl?" Sam asked. That caught Jack's attention and the little girl. Jack felt little Alice poke his arm and gestured for him to bring her down from the bed. He did and took Alice's hand. Alice walked to Sam and took Sam's hand. Sam looked down at the little girl and smiled.

"She will be placed for adoption," Hammond said. Sam stepped forward letting go of Alice's hand.

"Sir, can I adopt her?" Sam asked.

"No way Carter, I am adopting Alice," Jack said. Sam looked to Jack and her eyes glared.

"Sir, I am adopting Alice because I have decided to retire," Sam told him. Jack eyes widened and he moved toward Sam. He was only inches away from her.

"Carter…you can't retire," Jack told her.

"Why not, sir?" Sam asked Jack.

"Because I am already retired Sam," Jack told her smiling. Sam was going to say something but she was interrupted.

"Col. Carter," the nurse said giving Carter five letters.

"Sam, are those the letters Alice gave you?" Jack asked.

"I didn't give her anything," little Alice said. Jack looked down at the girl and smiled at her angry face.

"I meant somebody else," Jack told the girl. Sam went toward nurse handing her three letters.

"Can you please have these letters sent to Teal'c, Vala, and Daniel," Sam told the nurse. The nurse nodded her head and left the infirmary. Sam gave Jack his letter and opened her own.

_Sam's Letter_

_Sam,_

_Well, I shouldn't be writing this to you. That ancient device that I saw you play with and go crazy over, I know how to work it. It is time device. You can travel back and forward in time. Now that you know what the device does, I will just give you hint in how it works. Press the red button. That activates the doohickey. It is always the damn red button. Don't know why and sadly you can't ask me. Oh…take care of the girl and Jack does adopt her faster then you do. Take care of the girl please she needs a lot of love and if she is a lot like Jack, then you can blame him._

_AO_

Sam closed the letter and noticed that little Alice was holding on to her legs. Sam picked up the girl and held her. The girl immediately hugged Sam back. Sam felt her heart go for the girl. Sam looked up and saw that Jack was reading his own letter

_Jack's letter_

_Jack_

_Well I am probable dead. That sucks. Oh…you should stop saying 'for crying out loud'. Also, you will be a bad model to the little girl. But, don't worry…your odd and odd humor will catch on to the kid quickly. Sam will try to fight for the adoption so you better hurry. Also, you are smarter than the Carter. Not. I was just joking. Well, you can't get me for it. Well maybe you can. Oh, take care of little Alice. We shall meet again…in the future. Also, don't be stupid. Hint: I am talking about Sam you idiot._

_AO_

Jack smiled at the letter and looked toward little Alice in Sam's arm. He felt happy for the first time in life. He poked General Hammond and pointed for them to leave the girls alone (hint: Sam and little Alice). General Hammond followed and they were out in the hallway.

"Sir, about those adoption papers," Jack started.

"Jack they are at my office ready with all the things for Alice to live here," General Hammond told Jack.

"George, can I call you George now? You can read my mind," Jack told him.

"Well Jack, you are very easy to read," Hammond told Jack. Jack stopped in his tracks and just had a blank look which turned into a wide smile.

"Well I never knew you had humor sir," Jack told George.

"I thought you were going to call be 'George' Jack," Hammond told Jack smiling and adding," You are retired now."

"Well damn, I am retired," Jack said.

_One year later_

"Dad!" Alice shouted," Mom is on the phone."

Jack ran to the phone quickly in his boxers.

"Thanks Alice," Jack told his daughter patting her on her head. He noticed Alice had covered her eyes. "Alice what is wrong?"

"Je dad, have you ever heard of pants," Alice said sarcastically.

"Smart ass," Jack told his daughter as she walked out of the room and he heard her footsteps as she walked up the stairs.

"Hey Sam," Jack said happily.

"Hey honey. I am going to be a little late. I got that ancient time device to work finally," Sam told her husband happily. "And Jack have good news."

"What honey?" Jack asked.

"I am pregnant" Sam told him.

"Yes!" Jack hissed jumping up and down. Alice came down to see the fuss and was lifted up in the air.

"Ummm…did I miss something?" Alice asked her happy dad.

"You are going to have a brother," Jack told his daughter.

"Sweet," the girl said her eyes glowing with happiness. Outside the cabin in Colorado, Teal'c watched the daughter and her father. Next to him lay a letter that future Alice had written.

_Teal'c's Letter_

_Teal'c_

_Hey T buddy, okay well down to business for you. Cassie actually saw me write this letter so everything I am telling you is to come. As a man that says very little Cassie and I trusted you to keep you memory. Well, you are the one to set up the date for old SG1 to join a reunion. For you to also believe I am telling the truth I will tell you something that will happen. Mitchell comes back, happy that he is married with his high school sweetheart. Sam becomes head of the science department and is promoted to General. Mitchell again takes over SG1. Well, to continue. You have to make sure nothing happens to my young self and my parents. I very important and it is funny because I hadn't figured out why…yet!_

_Alice O'Neill_

Teal'c smiled seeing his old friend happy. He looked at the girl in Jack's arm and smiled again.

"Your adventure still have not yet begin young O'Neill," Teal'c mumbled to himself and left. Alice's adventure still continued even after her fist mission.

Go to my website if you want to read on the adventure's of Alice O'Neill. Jack and Sam plot are still there. I have one chapter are in on Alice's adventures.

The end.

And a happy every after.


End file.
